His Warmth
by GabbyAbby
Summary: She watched as he slept. The way his dirty blond hair fell gently over his eyes Selene and Michael are in hidding. And she is having trouble on how to deal with fellings she would rather not have. Set after Evolution


**His Warmth**

**By: **Amethyst sweet angel

**A/N:** I do not own Underworld or any of it's characters. 

**This fic is set after Underworld: Evolution **

She watched as he slept. The way his dirty blond hair fell gently over his eyes; how his eyelids twitched a sign he dreamt. His chest rose and fell with his shallow breathing. She sat up, the white sheet held over her chest to cover her naked breasts. He still had the shadow of a smile on his lips. She slipped out of the bed, making no sound as she walked over to the black velvet chair in front of the fire. She pulled the white sheet around her; the silk ran over her skin like melted butter. She snuggled deeper into the chair, knees pulled up to her chest, an arm wrapped gently over her knees. She closed her eyes; the smell of sunrise filled the air. It made the air warmer, heavier. The smell of the sun lingered around her, like the smell of clothes that are left to dry outside in the sun.

It was ironic to watch the sun rise from the place where she'd seen it set.

The farm that once belonged to her parents was the same as it has been 600 years ago on the outside, the inside had changed during the last couple of centuries to better accommodate the years.

She heard him take in a sharp breath, and she held onto hers, as if when she let it out it would wake him.

How could he invade her thoughts in such ways? How could he make her think and feel things she hadn't felt in her six hundred and odd years?

No one had ever made her feel that warmth, and it scared her that he did.

Apparently the years of her being a Death Dealer, of hunting and killing lycans, taught her nothing of how to control her emotions.

She sighed and tugged at her short hair, undoing a few knots.

She needed to feed, yes that was it. It was what she needed to get back to her senses.

She got up; let the white sheet fall on the chair. The white silk contrasted with the black velvet of the chair like a single star in the night sky.

She dressed in lose black pants and a tight top and walked down the stairs, making as little noise as possible.

She filled a coffee mug with the red liquid. She licked her lip and then began to drink down the cold, sticky liquid; the cooper taste soothed her and awakened her senses.

When her eyes re-opened they no longer were that deep brown with the lightest tint of green but a deep blue that shined with a twinkling silver. Her fangs extended and brushed over her bottom lip.

She smelled him; his sent intoxicated her, making her remember his body, the previous night.

"Selene" his voice even warmed her.

"You should feed" she turned around, tried not to look at him, tried to walk past him with out taking in his smell or the warmth that radiated from him.

But she couldn't escape him, somewhere deep inside she knew that she couldn't. And his arms snuck around her waist, pressed her small body against his. His breath hot against her neck, his teeth brushed ever so lightly over her pulsing vein. She almost moaned, no she couldn't

She pushed him back, looking down as to not meet his eyes. That beautiful sapphire she couldn't resist wasn't strong enough to resist.

"You need to feed" she closed her eyes, walked away.

"Stay here with me" he pleaded and she shook her head, "Feed".

His eyes bore into her own, making her feel the pain she made him feel

It hurt her.

She walked out of the room.

She left him there.

She made herself miserable.

_------------------------------_

She sat there with a book opened in her lap, on the same page it had been for the better part of four hours. And all she thought about was him.

"_You should try going outside" he told her, as they lay together, tangled in each other and the sheets_

"_I've been outside plenty of times," she answered. He laughed, and she watched as he did, watched as his eyes smiled_

"_I mean during the daylight," his fingers stroked her bare shoulder, moved up along her neck, and then touched her hair. _

_And she was quiet, she let him touch her and she was aware of what his simplest touch did to her._

Maybe she should see the outside; she knew that he was out there. He was alone and she felt more alone than he probably did. She took a deep breath, lifted herself slowly from the chair, the book fell on the floor, but she didn't give it much attention.

Her steps were slow and cautious, as if she was afraid of being heard. Her breathing became deeper as her digits touched the cold metal handle of the doorknob. She turned it slowly, felt as the cold air slipped inside the house.

She let the door open, just a few centimeters, the cold air from outside came in, chilled her body. She took in a deep breath, sunlight and snow filled her lungs.

The sun was hidden by clouds, but she could feel it. It's warmth all around her.

And she opened the door, let the scenery take over her. Snow covered everything, making it a white heaven, and the memories flowed in to her.

Her nieces, twins of six with identical faces and laughs, threw snow balls at each other, her sister called them inside to protect them from the cold. Then she saw their little bodies butchered and bleeding, their calls for help and frightened yells in her mind, calling for her.

All the moments she spent on the farm returned. She remembered her parents, the castle her father was sent to for that year to complete a project he was well paid for. Then she saw _him_, the person she had taken as a father after her own father had died. The one who had cared for her and taught her, listened to her problems and annoyances. Her beloved Dark Father, he who had betrayed her. The one she had killed to protect Michael, to protect herself.

And then everything was mixed in her mind, everything she had seen in her lifetime, everything she had felt. Then there was Michael, sweet understanding Michael, the one who would do anything for her.

The one person who had truly loved her in her six centuries of being an immortal.

And the memories mixed everything with him, his death, blood, fear.

"Help Me," she whispered, the heat felt as if it would burn her, but she knew it wouldn't. No the blood of Alexander Corvinus, the first ever immortal, prevented that. But her skin was too sensitive and even though she was freezing cold, she felt the heat burn her.

Her eyes closed and the cold droplets ran down her cheeks, her arms wrapped around her tiny waist and she fell to the floor of the porch.

Then sweet darkness surrounded her.

"It's alright," Michael whispered, his lips against her cold hair as he stroked her back

And for the first time Selene allowed herself to fall into his arms, she snuggled into his chest, felt his warmth wash over her.

"The memories, they hunt me they remind me so much of everything that happened."

"It's alright Selene, I'm here," and he tipped her head back, his deep blue eyes stared into her own. And she saw it again, his love.

She kissed him this time. She needed to kiss him to make sure he was real, just like a few days before when the fight with Markus and William had been over, when she needed to make sure that he was alive. That she wasn't just hallucinating.

He held her close, enjoying having her so open to him. He let his love flow into her, pressed her small body against his, her every curve against him.

"You have no idea of how much you mean to me," he whispered as his lips traveled across her neck, hands moved up and down her spine holding her in place

"Michael" it was a whimper, a need. And he gave in to her. To her smell, to her body, to her essence.

And that's how they found themselves back in that dark bedroom, the fire's warmth made her body heat up, or maybe that was his doing.

She never knew that vampires could blush, but she blushed as he studied her body. With his fingers tracing every part of her, his eyes memorized her.

And his lips touched every part of her they could.

How soft those lips were, how much she needed them.

She watched as he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his lips, and an arm protectively around her waist.

And for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to feel secure in someone's arms. She allowed herself the possibility that she too could find love.

And maybe, just maybe she had found love and peace here in his arms, even if it would only last till the sun set.

For those few hours she would have him here, holding her close to him, kissing her unconsciously as he slept. His scent mixing with that of her own and it was a much better scent than the snow and sun.

**-----**

**This is my first attempt at a Underworld fic, so please be nice. I love the whole story line of it and its characters. And I do think I probably have Selene a little out of character, especially in the end. But I think it just fit at the moment.**

**Please leave your thought on it.**

**Amethyst sweet angel.**


End file.
